(1) Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a liquid crystal aligning agent, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a liquid crystal aligning agent used therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are generally classified as a twisted nematic mode liquid crystal display device, an in plane switching mode liquid crystal display device, or a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal of a liquid crystal layer is aligned in a certain direction to have a pretilt angle when an electric field is not applied thereto. That is, the longitudinal axis of the liquid crystal molecules is vertically aligned with respect to a substrate of the liquid crystal display device. As a result, both the viewing angle and the contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display device are large.
The presence of an alignment layer on the substrate functions to align the liquid crystal molecules at the pretilt angle.